Des soins très particuliers
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Sakura X Naruto Lemon PWP Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Des soins très particuliers.**

_**  
**_

_**Naruto X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**_

* * *

En mission dans le village caché de Kumo, Sakura et Naruto étaient en train de rentrer à l'auberge où ils logeaient lorsqu'ils se firent attaquer par un groupe de rebelles de Mizu no Kuni. Malgré leur nombre il ne fallu que quelques instant à la jeune apprentie de Tsunade et à celui qui se considérait depuis toujours comme le futur Hokage de Konoha pour se défaire de ces ninjas de seconde classe, nonobstant par manque de vigilance Naruto se fit légèrement touché par une sorte de technique d'aiguille aqueuse du genre qu'Haku utilisait.

Ayant à peine été effleuré par ce qui lui sembla être une micro piqure le jeune homme ne s'en inquiéta pas sur le moment et reprit route vers l'auberge en compagnie de Sakura. Mais à mesure qu'ils faisaient route Naruto sentait ses forces se vider peu à peu et une fois arrivé il était livide et quasiment exténué. Prenant la direction de sa chambre il décida d'aller se coucher tant il était frappé d'une assomante fatigue mais la jeune fille inquiète de le voir dans état voulu l'examiner.   
- Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait que tu n'as plus aucune force…pourtant tout alors tu étais en pleine forme. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que t'examine.   
- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, c'est juste un coup de fatigue je vais aller me reposer et tout ira mieux.  
- Certainement pas, cette fatigue est anormale et tu vas me laisser t'examiner.  
- Mais Sakura puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien…  
- Comment ça ce n'est rien ? C'est donc qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?  
- Euh…  
- Arrête tes conneries Naruto !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. Dit la jeune Kunoichi avec une autorité lui rappelant celle de Tsunade.  
- Et…bien euh…tout à l'heure durant le combat j'ai été touché par une sorte de piqure…mais je l'ai à peine sentit…  
- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me dis ça ?  
- Sakura…  
- Ca suffit viens avec moi je vais t'examiner.  
Il voulu protester mais la jeune fille à la chevelure rose l'entrainait déjà dans sa chambre pour l'ausculter.  
- Alors Naruto elle est où cette piqure ? Fait moi voir.  
- Euh…tu as vraiment besoin de la voir ? Tu ne peux pas simplement me donner un médicament. Dit le jeune homme embarrassé.  
- Avant de te donner un traitement il faudrait d'abord que je sache ce que c'est donc montres moi cette piqure avant que je m'énerve Naruto…tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui arrive quand je suis énervée !!  
- C'est que…enfin…  
- Arrête de faire l'enfant, ce n'est qu'une piqure et je ne vais pas te faire de mal.  
- C'est-à-dire que c'est embarrassant Sakura…euh la piqure est…  
-Ca suffit maintenant Naruto…où cette foutue piqure à la fin ?  
Rouge d'embarras le jeune homme ne pu répondre et se contenta de pointer vers son entrejambe.

Devant sa gêne évidente la jeune Kunoichi ne pu s'empêcher de rire.   
- Ce n'est pas drôle Sakura !!   
- Humm…le future Hokage de Konoha aurait-il peur que je vois son « zizi » ? Dit-elle d'une voix joueuse.   
- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle…Aller assied toi sur le lit et baise ton pantalon que je puisse t'examiner.   
-Mais Sakura….   
- Arrête de faire l'enfant Naruto, ce n'est pas la première que je vais voir…et je te promets de ne plus me moquer.  
Sachant que de toute façon Sakura parviendrait à ses fins il décida d'obtempéré.

Naruto était désormais assis au bord du lit, son pantalon et caleçon aux cheville et alors que la jeune fille s'approchait pour l'examiner elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être stupéfaite par l'attribut de son coéquipier, qui même au repos était d'une proportion plus que remarquable et instantanément son esprit se demanda ce que pouvais donner cette superbe verge en érection.  
- Et bien…on dirait que le future Hokage est un « grand » garçon. Dit-elle toujours sur un ton taquin.  
- Sakura tu avais promis de te ne pas te moquer…dit-il rouge de honte.  
- C'était un compliment, nigaud. Dit-elle d'une voix plus suave cette fois. Je paris que les filles doivent te considérer comme un don de dieu qui leur est offert.  
Naruto se contenta d'un bafouillement pour toute réponse et à son embarras le jeune Kunoichi compris qu'il devait encore être vierge…plus pour très longtemps pensa-elle alors avec envie.

Se rappelant alors du pourquoi de la situation Sakura en revint à son examen et prit dans sa main le sexe du jeune homme pour mieux l'observer. Au contact des doigts gracieux et délicats de la fille sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis qu'il avait atteint la puberté et que ses hormones avaient commencées à le titiler et de son souffle qu'il pouvait sentir tant son visage était proche de son entrejambe, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à bander avec vigueur.  
- Son visage tourna alors couleur cramoisie alors qu'il essaya vainement de s'expliquer.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé Sakura…euh…  
- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto c'est une réaction naturelle et puis comme ça cela sera plus facile pour moi de trouver la piqure…ah… c'est bon je l'ai trouvé.  
La talentueuse jeune medic identifia alors immédiatement un type de poison assez commun utilisé dans le village de Kumo dont Tsunade lui avait apprit comment traiter cela, la main de Sakura se mit alors à luire de Chakra qu'elle infusa avec précision au sein de la piqure et en quelques instant elle évacua le poison qui avait commencé à contaminer le jeune homme.  
- Et voila c'est terminé, tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible.

C'est alors qu'instinctivement la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur son sexe toujours tendu là où il s'était fait piqué. En voyant l'état de ce pauvre Naruto suite à son geste qui le fit bander encore plus fort si cela était possible et la vue de cette verge sculpturale qui était loin de la laisser indifférente si elle en croyait l'état de sa culotte, Sakura décida de pousser les soins un peu plus loin.  
- Je vais cependant faire un examen supplémentaire pour m'assurer que tout fonctionnement parfaitement. Lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix sexy et pleine de promesses.  
Le jeune homme se demandait s'il était en train de rêver lorsque soudain il sentit la langue de Sakura passer sur son gland turgescent ce qui lui fit ressentir un plaisir électrisant, lui empêchant d'être capable de formuler la moindre pensée face à la situation. Sentant la réaction de Naruto la jeune fille décida de pas le faire languir plus longtemps et délicatement elle fit rentrer son gland dans sa bouche, le caressant tendrement avec sa langue. Naruto était au 7ème ciel, la sensation d'être dans la bouche chaude et humide de Sakura était tout simplement divine et l'effet de sa langue avide était indescriptible tant le plaisir était foudroyant. La jeune Kunoichi se mit alors à prendre davantage sa verge dans sa bouche et commença un délicieux mouvement de succion sur cette superbe bite dont elle s'occupait manifestement avec grande envie. La sensation de son sexe qui entrait et sortait dans la bouche de Sakura était paradisiaque pour Naruto et la vision de la scène décuplait encore son plaisir. Il n'en revenait pas d'être en train de se faire sucer par cette jeune déesse qu'il vénérait depuis le jour ou il l'avait vu pour la première. Après avoir tant fantasmé sur elle, elle était à genoux devant lui sa verge dans la bouche, l'air plus qu'apparent de s'en délecter et c'était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et que de simples mots peuvent décrire.

Après de longues minutes de ce soin très particulier Naruto sentit qu'il arrivait bout de sa résistance :  
- Sakura…attention…je vais bientôt...  
La jeune fille était touché par la candeur de ce dernier qui voulait la prévenir de son éjaculation imminente, il était cependant hors de question qu'elle le prive du plaisir de venir dans sa bouche d'autant qu'elle avait hâte de gouter sa semence qu'elle imaginait délicieuse à l'instar de sa superbe verge. Sakura accentua alors son mouvement de succion aspirant de plus bel le sexe de Naruto qu'elle sentit alors vibrer, ne pouvant retenir sa jouissance plus longtemps il éjacula alors copieusement dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme était dans état de Nirvana complet, il se sentait encore venir avec une béatitude totale alors que Sakura se régalait de son sperme, conservant sa verge dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Très consciencieuse la jeune fille ne perdit pas une goutte du délicieux nectar et nettoya avec application les restes de sperme sur le sexe de Naruto qui ébahit le regardait déguster sa jouissance alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Sakura dégrafa alors son joli chemisier rouge laissant apparaître sa superbe poitrine d'une blancheur angélique et porta la bouche de Naruto contre son sein droit qu'il se mit à téter instinctivement.  
- A ton tour de t'occuper de moi Naruto.  
Le jeune homme se demanda alors si il n'était pas mort et arrivé au paradis…mais peu importait après tout car la nuit était encore jeune et allait être très longue.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Ce n'est toujours pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent.**

**Je me permets de rappeler que comme tout les auteurs de fanfics j'apprécie les commentaires (consistant...c'est-à-dire pas une ligne pour réclamer la suite ou « trop bien » // « à chier ») et ce que ces derniers sont motivant pour l'écriture.**

**Toute suggestion (que ce soit le style, les pairing etc...) est également la bienvenue...après bien sur il faut que ça m'inspire.**

**Et si vous voulez en priorité la suite de cette histoire ou d'une autre fic faites le savoir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Des soins très particuliers.**

_**Naruto X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**_

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto continuait de sucer avidement les seins de Sakura dont les pointes durcies sous l'effet de ce traitement étaient d'une extrême sensibilité, ce qui arrachait à la jeune fille des gémissements plaintifs alors qu'elle pressait avec envie la tête de Naruto contre sa poitrine l'encourageant à la téter davantage.  
Après quelques minutes de cette délicieuse caresse le jeune homme pensa qu'il était temps qu'il s'occupe d'une autre région de l'anatomie de sa sublime partenaire. Délaissant la poitrine de la jeune Kunoichi il en profita pour se débarrasser de son éternelle veste orange laissant apparaître son torse aux muscles tous parfaitement dessinés, se retrouvant ainsi totalement nu devant Sakura qui le regardait avec concupiscence.  
- On dirait que la vue te plait Cependant il me semble un peu injuste qu'il te reste encore quelques vêtements. Dit Naruto sur un ton taquin.  
S'approchant alors d'elle, il défit sa petite jupe rose qu'il trouvait si sexy laissant apparaître une innocente culotte blanche en coton qui donnait à la jeune fille aux cheveux rose un air angélique ; cependant l'auréole que le jeune homme observait sur cette dernière indiquait que son ange n'était pas si innocente qu'elle le paraissait. Naruto s'installa à genoux et s'approcha de l'entrejambe de Sakura en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'humer le délicat parfum de la cyprine qui s'écoulait de la chatte de la jeune Kunoichi.  
- Naruto….arrête de me sentir c'est embarrassant. Dit Sakura d'une voix à la fois gênée et plaintive.  
- Tu n'as qu'arrêter de sentir aussi divinement bon Sakura.  
Lui répondit-il humant à nouveau sa chatte le nez plaqué contre sa culotte et passant délicatement sa langue sur le coton imbibé de cyprine ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir fortement la jeune fille.  
- Hummm…je n'avais jamais rien gouté d'aussi délicieux.  
- Naruto…arrête de jouer…j'ai besoin de…hummm  
Sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase Naruto déchira sa culotte laissant apparaître sa chatte qui visiblement avait besoin d'attention et sans attendre il se mit à lécher sa vulve ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir la jeune fille qui s'extasiait du contact de cette langue chaude et aventureuse sur sa chatte trempée de désir.  
Naruto n'avait aucune expérience concernant ce genre de caresse mais son enthousiasme comblait amplement son manque de pratique, il était littéralement enivré par le doux nectar de la jeune Kunoichi dont il se régalait, lapant, insinuant sa langue et explorant sa chatte avec ardeur, encouragé par les cries de plaisir de Sakura qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.  
Sakura elle, était en plein extase sous l'effet de la caresse du jeune homme et sentait que sa jouissance était tout proche et ahanait désespérément en attendant la délivrance, c'est alors qu'elle sentit Naruto sucer délicatement son clitoris, action qui la propulsa immédiatement au septième ciel, gémissant et tremblant de tout son être sous la force de son orgasme pour la plus grande joie de Naruto.

Sakura redescendait peu à peu de son nuage, observant le jeune homme déguster le fruit de sa jouissance et à nouveau elle était déjà au paroxysme de l'excitation et n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : se faire prendre par le jeune éphèbe qui trouvait devant elle.  
- Naruto…fait moi l'amour, je veux te sentir en moi. Dit-elle d'une voix lancinante.  
Regarder et entendre cette jeune déesse lui demander d'une voix plaintive de la prendre était un spectacle au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, installant sa jeune sylphide qu'il ne voulait pas faire patienter plus longtemps sur le lit, Naruto se plaça entre les cuisses de Sakura sa verge tendue aux maximum à l'orée de cette merveilleuse chatte qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir pénétrer.  
Tout en regardant les yeux ivres de désir de la jeune fille, il entra alors doucement en elle, d'abord uniquement son gland puis poussant sa verge dans ce fourreau chaud et humide qu'il sentait se contracter délicieusement autour de son sexe en lui arrachant un râle de contentement. Sakura elle aussi ahana de plaisir, sentant les parois de sa chatte étirée comme jamais autour de l'imposante verge se trouvant dans son bas-ventre.  
- Ahhhhhh…tu es vraiment un « grand garçon » Naruto….hummmm…je me suis rarement sentit aussi remplie…aahaahha….ouuuuiiiiii  
- Sakura-chan, tu es si bonne ma chérie.  
- Prend-moi Naruto, fait-moi jouir. Dit-elle d'une voix gémissante.  
Sous les encouragements de la jeune fille, Naruto commença de lents et longs va-et vient laissant sa chatte s'accoutumer à son membre imposant et s'extasiant de se retrouver enfin en elle, dans la chaleur de sa chatte qui lui procurait un plaisir divin.  
A chaque pénétration de Naruto, Sakura le sentait tout au fond d'elle lui arrachant des râles de contentement, complètement ivre de plaisir elle resserra ses jambes autour du jeune homme l'invitant à se fondre encore davantage en elle ; Naruto était totalement submergé par la satisfaction et accentua ses mouvements à l'invitation de la jeune kunoichi qui elle aussi était dans un état d'allégresse totale.  
Naruto sentait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps, il se mit alors de nouveau à téter le sein ultra sensible de la jeune fille ; cette action combiné à ses longues et vigoureuses pénétrations eurent raison de Sakura qui éclata presque instantanément dans un orgasme démentiel tremblant de tout son corps, sa chatte se contractant alors maximum sur la verge de Naruto qui se laissa alors lui aussi aller à la jouissance et éjacula copieusement au fond d'elle dans un état de possession presque animal. Sakura sentait la semence chaude du jeune homme s'immiscer en elle et remplir son utérus avec un flot de satisfaction alors que Naruto était toujours en elle, ses jambe toujours cerclées autour de lui, tout deux appréciant la plénitude de cette intimité.

Les deux amants reprenaient enfin leurs esprits après quelques minutes de repos suite à leurs intenses jouissances respectives ; Naruto regardait Sakura sans oser parler, sentant la gêne du jeune homme Sakura prit la parole.  
- Si j'avais su ce qui se cachait sous cette horrible accoutrement orange nous aurions pu faire ça beaucoup plus tôt Naruto-KUN  
Naruto encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, à savoir faire l'amour pour la première fois et avec la fille de ses rêves de surcroit balbutia à peine pour toute réponse :  
- Ca va dire qu'on pourra recommencer ? Dit-il d'une voix à la fois anxieuse et surprise.  
- Après une pareille première fois il faudrait que je sois folle pour ne pas vouloir recommencer…de plus je ne voudrais pas mécontenter le future Hokage. Dit-elle d'une voix à la suave et sexy.  
La joie irradiait le visage du jeune homme suite à cette réponse et sans plus tarder il décida de mettre ceci à profit.  
- Sakura-chan…tu pourrais…euh…  
- Je pourrais quoi Naruto-sama ? Dit-elle d'une voix provocante.  
- Euh…avec ta bouche…encore une fois...me…  
- On dirait que le future Hokage aime se faire sucer. Répliqua Sakura d'une voix toujours aussi provocante.  
Les joues du jeune homme était empourpré par sa gêne ce qui ravissait au plus haut point la jeune kunoichi qui affectionnait ses airs timides et sa candeur en cette situation alors qu'il était habituellement si énergique et hardi.  
Sakura s'installa entre les cuisses de Naruto et lécha tendrement sa bite luisante de sperme et cyprine mêlée.  
- C'est ça que tu veux Naruto-sama ?  
- Hummm….ouuuiiii….je t'en prie Sakura-chan.  
Décidant de ne pas le taquiner plus longtemps, elle engloutit alors le sexe de Naruto qu'elle sentait regagner toute sa vigueur dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se régalait des restes de leurs orgasmes. Naruto observait à nouveau avec satisfaction Sakura le sucer avec délectation se laissant à nouveau enivrer par la sensation de sa bouche chaude et humide sur sa verge.

La nuit allait encore être longue….

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Ce n'est toujours pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent.**

**Je rappel que les reviews ...vous connaissez la suite j'imagine...  
**

**Toute suggestion (sur les pairing etc...) est également la bienvenue, après bien sur il faut que ça m'inspire….si il y a une histoire que vous voir updater vous êtes également invitez à le faire savoir.**


End file.
